WarriorS FanFic : Forbidden
by Dappletail
Summary: A big war is about to fall down on all cats of the Clans, and the loners. And it's said that someone could save all the Clans, or doom it. But who is this destined cat? And what has StarClan planned out for him/her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue : **SunClan's Forbidden Kits

* * *

I twitched my whiskers, would Dappletail's kits ever come?, it seemed like moons since the last time I saw her, which was understandable because it WAS moons since the last time I saw her, suddenly I saw an agile shaped cat run into the nursery- it was Gorgestar, the mate of Dappletail, those weren't his kits do, they were mine.

Suddenly I noticed a cat heading towards where I was, with a sigh, I leaped off into the forest- thorns prickling at my fur as I ran, if SunClan found me, I would be dead meat. The curse of stupidity that love brings was filling me- and I didn't like it, I had to go back to see my kits, but now know, I was not that mouse-brained.

I heard cats running towards my scent, I ran even faster, the wind brushing against my fur, it was not that longer until I was out of the territory- three... two... one! I gushed in fear as I noticed I was running the wrong way, I turned my head looking for a way out- come on! I yowled with relief as I saw a small hole in the ground- I ran towards it with a final leap I fell into the hole.

I paused, as I listened to the Clan cats speak for a moment, thankfully it wasn't the best of the SunClan warriors, I let out a sigh- now to find myself through this dark tunnel, I pressed the right side of my body towards the cave wall- I sniffed the air, it wasn't that far until I reached the end of Clan cat territory, but navigating myself out of the tunnel would be hard.

I felt dizzy as I made my way through the tunnel- I was to used to running around the fields nearby the twolegplaces, for a heartbeat I thought I would never find my way out- but then I saw a light glimmer shine through, thank StarClan! The moonlight seemed like the brightest thing I've ever seen, I couldn't stop thanking StarClan, it deserved respect for letting me escape.

I glanced around- as my eyes got use to the new brightness, I didn't normally take this path, but I've been exploring the edge of Clan territory with my kin for most my life- and it took me a couple of heartbeats to navigate to a familiar place- I twitched my whiskers as I slowly padded towards the twolegplace- were my kits born yet? Or was Dappletail still kitting? Or maybe... my kits have died?

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes to think for awhile, then I continued to walk all my senses alert, however my gaze still made me look like I was thinking deeply, but any Clan cat that would even THINK about attacking me would get a beating! Suddenly I paused and looked behind me- I thought that there would be a cat stalking me- ready to attack, but that never happened- never will I continued to pad on, my senses less alert as I thought about my kits.

As I was about to reach the twolegplace someone tackled me- fear melted through me and a look of horror filled my face, is this why StarClan has let me lived- just so I could die a moment later? Then, a glint of the moonlight hit the cats fur- a blue-gray cat, that fur looked familiar... Feather? I grumbled, Feather was my half-sister.

" Hello, Ridge." She purred with a smirk, " it's Feather six, Ridge zero!" _Yeah if you don't include the four times I defeated you, _I pushed my younger kin off, she laughed and flicked her tail, " Something wrong?" I ignored her and padded towards my mother's den. She would be excited to know I was safe, I was her eldest kit, and she depended on me the most.

I entered a small hole, where a large comfortable nest laid, in their laid my mother, I peeked in, " May I come in?" I asked politely when I saw my mother, her tired eyes looming at the entrance, " Come in my kit." she purred, happy to see me, I was happy to see her to, with the rough condition she was in, chances are she'll die in just another few sunrises.

" My kits are born." I would mow, a slight look of worry in my eye as I stare down at my mother. " Ahhhhhh," she purred, a rough purr that sounded like it came from a kit only a few sunrises old, " I see." She smiled weakly, then let out a cough, " I'll speak with you later mother..." I mowed as I bounded out of the hole.

" Come on!" grumbled Vivien, my closest friend, we grew up together even do she was a former-kittypet, they shared a grass nest in the center of the fields, where the silverpelt seems to show more stars, like more StarClan cats looked down on them. I bounded off towards Vivien trying my best to avoid the bodies and heads of sleeping cats that filled the fields.

" Congrats!" she purred as I made my way to the nest, mother never told me why we had to share a nest, she was normally the one who assigned the nests, for she was the oldest cat at the twolegplaces, I looked up at the Silverpelt, would Boulder and Blood, my littermates be looking down on us from up there?

Vivien noticed I wasn't in the mood to talk and snuggled into the nest, and started to lightly snore, I flicked my tail then tried to get some sleep, but it didn't come quickly, I was to busy thinking about my kits. Thankfully, Vivien told me her trick to falling asleep so quickly- she used a breathing method- as I did it I felt like I was drifting through the clouds- then suddenly rest.

* * *

_This is my first fan fiction, so if I do something REALLY stupid then please tell me xD. Critiques are awesome people, feel free to be one of em'!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One ; **Foiled Plans  
_Dappletail has her kits, which are named Ridgekit, Daisykit, Hawkkit and Eaglekit. But, Dappletail feels Ridge deserves her kits more then the Clan... so she sets out to the twolegplace._

* * *

Dappletail looked down at her kits as Gorgestar licked her ears comforting her, _three toms... and one she. _Dappletail looked at the four of them, two of the toms looked like her... but the other kits, they looked like Ridge, _I wish he could be here to help me name them... well... I guess I have Gorgestar. _

" The kits need names." Dappletail pointed out, as Gorgestar brought himself away from her ear, Gorgestar looked down at them, he had no idea what to call them... maybe one could be... or... I doubt Dappletail would want to name them after their looks... doesn't seem like her.

" The tom that looks like..." Dappletail paused for a moment, " the tom that looks like you will be called Ridgekit." Gorgestar nodded approvingly, _why Ridgekit? Oh well she must have a good reason... _" the she-kit will be called Daisykit." _Daisy was the youngest cat near the twolegplace... yes... but she was honored... her parents died saving her, why that honors her... I will never know, LoneClan holds many secret I don't understand. _Gorgestar looked down at the two other toms, they were a lot bigger then the other two...

" How bout' Eaglekit and Hawkkit for the other two?" he asked, Dappletail thought for a moment, _the two biggest birds in the forest... I would've liked to name them all after cats from LoneClan but it will have to do. _" I like it."

Gorgestar went back out, _I wish he wasn't always so busy... I wouldn't have had met Ridge if he had some spare time... and these would be his own kits. _Berrykit's head popped into the nursery, " we can go in now!" Lighttouch came in soon after, signaling her kits into the nursery a heartbeat later, and as expected all four of the kits burst out with questions.

Lighttouch hissed at them, and told them to go to her nest whilst she talked to Dappletail, " No fun!" grumbled Berrykit but she did as told, heading to her mother's soft nest.

" What are their names?" Lighttouch asked with a slight purr in her tone, Dappletail looked up at her and shared the happiness.

" The she is called Daisykit, and the tom that looks like Gorgestar is Ridgekit." she mowed, making sure not to give to much information, didn't want Lighttouch to find out about Ridge, even if she was Dappletail's littermate, " The other two were named by Gorgestar, ones Eaglekit the other Hawkkit." _if only Ridge could share this moment with me._

" You don't seem as happy as you should be." Lighttouch pointed out with a frown. Dappletail looked up, " I guess..." she grunted.

Lighttouch went back to her nest and started to rest, ignoring her kits questions, _I hope my kits don't end up like that..._ Dappletail paused as she noticed something, she barely care for her kits... _but why?_

She sighed, it was time to make a big choice... _Ridge should get our kits... I'll just give them to Ridge until they turn six moons... not that hard? I'll go now. _Dappletail peaked her head outside of her nursery, the only noises she could hear were the slight snores coming from the warriors and elders den, she looked at the apprentices den, _it's safe._

Dappletail looked down at her kits, _I can't carry them all at once... I'll get them out of camp first. _She grabbed Ridgekit by the scruff and put the other three on her back, stressing her bones- but still she _had _to get them out of camp. She slowly sneaked out of the nursery, thinking about an excuse for how her kits had gone missing... _I'll say a loner stole them. _

Suddenly, as Dappletail heard a noise coming from the apprentices den she jumped out of the camp, tripping over and dropping all the kits but Ridgekit, she got up, the kits all had injuries- and not just minor ones. _Why does SunClan territory have to be so rough? _She looked at the kits, one had a large scratch on his shoulder, but would be able to survive, the other one seemed to have lost one of his ears... scratched his nose... and got a broken tail, no big deal. _Where's Daisykit? _As if scripted, the little kit let out a moan of pain, and her tail stretched out of a big thorn bush- _it's hopeless she won't survive._

Dappletail put the other three on her back, and continued on, the thick forest thorns scratching at her fur. She didn't progress far before she had to take a break. _I can't contin- _suddenly Dappletail burst out breath and fell to the floor- leaving nothing but confused kits, they started to mow as they felt the their mother's cold body.

* * *

Dappletail felt blackness, _I know I'm dead, but will I go to StarClan or... _suddenly a star glistened cat appeared. Daisytail- one of the cats from the ancient Clans, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan. She was told stories about the ancient Clans by her mother and the elders... " My name is Daisytail." She greeted nodding her head, " It's time now, Dappletail."_  
_

Dappletail hung her head in shame, " why were you sent to get my spirit?" she asked politely, not wanting to offend the ancient cat.

" StarClan fears I could teach you a think or two on the journey." She pointed out with a smile, " come on know, you will met your ancestors soon. The journey will be faster then you think."

* * *

_ So which works better? Having it focused on one cats thought or having it like the original series? I dunno... but I would like it if you tell meh ^.^_


End file.
